


Together Troubled, Together Triumphs

by ChromaticTritone



Series: Together Troubled, Together Triumphs [1]
Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone
Summary: Count Saint-Germain, Abraham Van Helsing, Cardia Beckford. After Finis is killed, new revelations about all of them will bring them together—or tear them apart.A poly fic featuring Saint-Germain, Van Helsing, & Cardia.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Abraham Van Helsing, Cardia Beckford/Saint-Germain
Series: Together Troubled, Together Triumphs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174331





	1. Chapter 1

Cardia looks at the dead body of Finis in front of her, shocked.

Saint-Germain lowers his weapon, the same one that had, moments before, pierced Finis’ chest.

Cardia has a million questions running through her mind, but only one of them bubbles its way to the surface.

“Idea…what is that, Saint-Germain?” Cardia says, her voice shaking slightly.

“Yes,” says a voice behind them. They turn to see Van Helsing approaching.

Cardia’s eyes widen. “Van, did you—“

“See everything? Yes, I did.” He replies curtly. He then turns to Saint-Germain. “I knew you had some hidden abilities, but I never could have imagined this.” He offers a small smile. “At least I can thank you for one thing—Finis is dead, and I could not be happier.

“So, what is Idea, Saint?” Van says.

Saint-Germain puts a hand under his chin, as if he’s thinking.

“Very well,” Saint-Germain says. “I will tell you both, but only you two, and no one else. Meet me outside the mansion at midnight, in the garden.”

With that, they join the others, and leave the facility.

That evening, after all the others have fallen asleep, the three of them meet in the garden. Saint-Germain smiles as he approaches the two of them, though by the time he begins to speak, his smile is gone.

“Idea is…an organization that governs the world,” Saint-Germain says. “We guide the world in times of crisis, and ensure the future can be a happy one.

“I have been part of Idea for centuries now, and do my part to guide the world towards a good future.”

“Centuries?” Van interjects. “Don’t tell me that you’re immortal?”

Cardia turns to Saint, expecting him to refute Van’s word. But instead, Saint-Germain smiles and says, “Something like that.”

Cardia gasps.

“Part of my duties involves leading the world onto the right path to make sure we all have a happy future.”

He turns to Cardia. “And currently, part of ensuring that happy future…is taking your life.”

Cardia gasps. Beside her, Van Helsing tenses, looking ready to draw his weapon at any moment.

Cardia is the first to speak. “Why, Saint-Germain? Why do you want…to kill me?”

Saint gives her the tiniest of smiles. “Because you are one of Issac’s cursed creations. Your existence should not be permitted in this world, and if you continue to exist, you may take many lives.”

Cardia clenches her fist. “I have no desire to hurt anyone. You know, that Saint-Germain.”

“Yes, I do. But Idea believes differently, including the fact that Finis could cause you to hurt others against your will. So, they have decided you should be eliminated. And they sent me to do just that.”

He pauses for a moment. “But…I have decided to defy my orders,” Saint-Germain says. “I cannot kill you. Idea will soon discover this, and come for me.”

Cardia’s eyes widen. “So, if you don’t kill me, they’ll come kill you?”

Saint-Germain smiles grimly. “Well, they will certainly try, yes.”

Cardia shakes her head. “That’s terrible. What kind of organization would do such a thing, to try to kill me or one of my friends?”

Saint-Germain laughs. “They are only doing what they believe is right. Do not hold it against them.”

“I see,” Cardia says. Then, she looks up at Saint-Germain, resolute.

“I won’t abandon you, Saint-Germain,” Cardia says, looking determined. “If Idea comes for you, I’ll defend you, and make sure you don’t die. I promise.”

“As will I,” says Van Helsing. Cardia and Saint-Germain turn to him in surprise. Van looks up at his friends, who both stare at him with questioning faces. “I don’t want you to die either, Saint-Germain. It’s that simple.”

Saint smiles. “I’m pleased to hear that, Van.”

With that, Saint-Germain turns away from the two of them. “Now, let’s go back to the mansion before our absence is noticed.”

And with that, the group returns to the mansion.

Cardia has trouble sleeping that night, as she contemplates Saint-Germain’s revelations. An immortal man, tasked with guiding the world on the path towards righteousness…it’s almost too much for her to understand.

Finally, she drifts off into an uncertain sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Impey has made a delicious breakfast, as usual, and everyone is seated around the table, including Delly. The group chats amongst themselves happily as they eat.

Finally, just as everyone’s finishing their food, the count smiles. “Cardia, Van, and myself will be leaving the mansion today.”

Cardia & Van look at Saint-Germain in surprise.

Lupin’s eyes widen. “What? Where are you going?”

“That I cannot say. But I promise that we will do our best to come home safely. Until we return, you are free to use my mansion as you wish.”

“Now hold on a second,” says Impey, clearly surprised. “You can’t just leave and abandon your poor friends. What’s really going on here?”

Saint-Germain shakes his head. “I’m afraid explanation is impossible at this time. But I can promise we will return to you. Understood?”

For a moment, no one speaks. Then, Lupin pipes up.

“I don’t like this…but I trust you, Saint-Germain. So whatever’s going on, I’m sure you have your reasons for keeping it secret. Lupin grins. “You better come back safe, alright?”

Saint-Germain smiles back. “Thank you, Lupin.”

“Van Helsing!” Delly says. Everyone turns to him, surprised to hear him speak up. Delly turns, and looks straight at Van Helsing. “I’ll be waiting for you to return safely. I’m the one who’s going to kill you, after all!”

For a moment, Van Helsing is surprised. Then, he smiles. “Of course, Delacroix. Thank you.”

He walks up to the little king, giving him a small pat on the head. “I promise to return safely.”

And with that, Saint-Germain, Van Helsing, & Cardia leave the mansion.

After they’re all out of the mansion, Cardia turns to Saint-Germain.

“Why did you have us leave the mansion so early, Saint-Germain?” Cardia asks. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Because Idea has summoned me,” says Saint-Germain with a smile.

Contrary to his smile, a jolt of fear runs through Cardia. “Idea? What do they want?”

“They seem to have caught wind of the fact that I wish to spare your life, and have demanded we meet on Tower Bridge tonight to discuss the terms of your life.”

“I see,” Cardia says. Then, “I want to come with you,” she says, determined. “I won’t stand back while you defend me—I have to take action somehow.”

Saint-Germain looks back at her, a rare expression of surprise showing on his face. Then he smiles, “You are certainly very brave, Cardia.”

“Why thank you.”

“And how can I refuse someone so resolute? Very well. Please come with me to Tower Bridge tonight, and let us confront Idea together.”

“I’m coming too.”

They look up to see Van Helsing staring them both down, looking determined. “If you think I’m going to let this happen without taking action, you’re dead wrong.”

Saint-Germain smiles. “I won’t refuse the request of a friend. It seems we will all go to Tower Bridge together, then. But before that…” He smiles again. “How would you like to spend the day together?”

Cardia looks at him, surprised. “Is that the real reason you wanted to leave so early? So you could have us to yourself?”

Saint-Germain smiles. “I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean,” he says. But Van can see the slight glimmer in Saint’s eyes, and knows better.

“Come,” Saint-Germain says, taking Cardia’s hand. “Let’s go to my favorite café in Steel London, and spend some time together.”

Van follows behind them, trying to give himself enough courage to take Cardia’s other hand, but never quite managing.

Soon, they reach a café, and are seated together. “Order anything you’d like,” Saint-Germain says. “I’ll pay the bill, so don’t worry.”

Cardia orders a cup of tea. The count orders one as well. Van, not wanting to be the odd one out, decides to order tea too. Soon, their drinks arrive, and they all sip their tea tentatively. “Oh!” Cardia says. As soon as the cup reached her lips, it had already begun to melt. Cardia puts the cup down quickly, but it’s already too late.

Saint-Germain shakes his head. “I should have thought to bring some of the poison-proofed kitchen items from the mansion. I sincerely apologize.”

“No, it’s alright, Saint-Germain,” says Cardia. “This is…my fate, as a monster.”

“You’re no monster,” says Van gruffly, “and I’ll keep saying that until you believe it.”

Cardia smiles. “Thank you, Van.”

For a moment, all are silent before the count speaks.

“I have a very important question for you, Cardia,” he says.

She smiles. “Ask away.”

“How do you…feel…about the both of us?” Saint-Germain asks, turning to Cardia with a smile.

“I…” She hesitates for a moment. “I have strong feelings for the both of you,” Cardia says, blushing as she does so. Trying to hide her embarrassment, she looks down at her hands. 

Saint-Germain smiles. “So, you love us both, do you?”

Cardia blushes, and that is answer enough.

“I see,” the count says. Then, “Can you excuse us for a moment, Cardia?” Saint-Germain says. “Let me speak to Van Helsing alone. Return in a few minutes; I promise we won’t be long.”

Cardia nods in understanding, and stands up from the table.

With that, Van Helsing & Saint-Germain are alone.

Saint-Germain turns to Van with a smile. “It seems that…we both feel the same way about Cardia.”

“It would seem so,” says Van.

“With that in mind, I propose something that may seem unorthodox,” says the count. 

“Perhaps the three of us…should be in a relationship.”

Van’s eyes widen. “What?”

“I am simply proposing the natural conclusion to this thought. You love Cardia, and I love Cardia. Therefore, we should form a group of three.”

Van shakes his head. “What a conclusion to come to, Saint-Germain. It sounds like madness—“

“On the contrary. I have lived for centuries. And while the idea of 3 people being in 1 relationship may seem odd in England, it is certainly not for other cultures.” Saint-Germain looks up at Van. “Well? Would you be open to the idea?”

Van Helsing looks thoughtful. Then, he speaks.

“I may have strong feelings for Cardia, but I’m not sure what my feelings for you are, Saint-Germain.”

Saint smiles. “I suppose that’s just something we’ll have to discover together. I, for one, am open to making that discovery.”

Van Helsing considers it for a long moment. Then, he looks up at the count.

“Very well, count,” Van Helsing says with a smile. “Hell, who knows if we’re going to come back alive from Tower Bridge? We might as well give it a try in the time we have left together.”

Saint-Germain smiles. “I’m glad you think so, Van.”

Moments later, Cardia returns to the table. “Are you both done talking?” she says.

“Yes,” says Saint-Germain, “and we’ve come to a decision.”

“Our feelings for you are the same,” says Van Helsing, “so we’re going to share you.”

Cardia’s mouth drops open.

Van sighs. “It was the count’s idea, not mine. But…I’m not opposed to it.”

“What do you think, Cardia?” says Saint-Germain with a smile.

Cardia looks thoughtful for a moment. Then, she speaks. “I say let’s try it!” Cardia says. “Maybe it’s because I still don’t understand being “human”, but I never even considered that possibility.” She looks up at both men with a smile. “I’m glad that you two looked out for me & considered such a thing possible.”

“Of course, Cardia,” says Saint. “We both want what’s best for you.”

He gently sips his tea before speaking again.

“Van pointed out something very important while we were talking,” Saint-Germain says, “and that is the fact that we don’t know what will happen on Tower Bridge. So, let’s spend the rest of our time before then at this café, together.”

With that, Saint-Germain grabs Cardia’s left hand, holding it close. Van Helsing grabs her right hand with a firm yet protective touch. 

Cardia blushes as both men hold her. “This…feels nice,” she says.

They stay like that, together, for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough, the sun begins to set. Saint-Germain looks up at the setting sun with a hint of surprise in his eyes. “We should get going to Tower Bridge,” he says, gently releasing Cardia’s hand.

“Agreed,” says Van Helsing, letting go or Cardia’s other hand. “I don’t know exactly what we’re facing, but I do think we should be on time.”

And with that, the three of them head for Tower Bridge.

When they arrive, no one seems to be present. What Van Helsing & Cardia didn’t know, and what Saint-Germain was well aware of, is that the lack of people was thanks to Omnibus’ magic.

Finally, after a few minutes of waiting, an old woman in a strange chair approaches the group from the other side of the bridge.

Saint-Germain’s eyes narrow as he looks at the old woman, and he steps forward. “Omnibus,” he says.

Omnibus smiles in response. “Saint-Germain. What have you done?”

“Only what is right,” he says, drawing his weapon.

Omnibus looks past Saint-Germain to see Isaac’s cursed daughter, Cardia, along with a man holding a shotgun that Omnibus, for a moment, does not recognize. But then, she realizes she stands before the Human Weapon himself—Abraham Van Helsing.

Omnibus shakes her head. From behind her, another person steps forward.

Saint-Germain cringes unexpectedly. “Guinevere. Perhaps I should have expected you to be here.”

Guinevere, a strong woman in imposing armor, says nothing in response. A helmet covers her face, so her expression cannot be seen. Instead of replying, she draws a massive sword. “Saint-Germain,” she finally says, “I have orders to eliminate the one who has betrayed Idea.”

Saint-Germain smiles. “You can certainly try, Guinevere.”

With that, Guinevere takes on a fighting stance, and then—

—Guinevere charges towards the group. 

Saint-Germain readies his weapon, preparing to strike, when someone suddenly steps in front of him. Cardia.

As Guinevere approaches, Cardia extends her hand towards Guinevere’s weapon. 

Cardia’s ungloved hand touches the massive sword…

…and it begins to melt.

Guinevere steps back, but by the time she does so, it’s too late. Half of her sword has melted before her eyes.

With that, she drops the sword, and charges towards the group for a second time.

Cardia steps forward again, and throws her arms around Guinevere.

Cardia’s hands touch Guinevere’s armor, and her armor begins to melt.

Guinevere tries to shake Cardia off, but it’s no use.

The armor continues to melt until finally Cardia lets go—

—and in that moment, Saint-Germain steps forward with his weapon, and Van Helsing shoots a single bullet.

Guinevere looks up in surprise. Then, she falls to the ground.

Saint lowers his weapon. So does Van Helsing.

Saint-Germain then turns to face Guinevere. She has taken off her helmet so she can look at him directly, and he can see the surprise in her gaze.

He smiles. “Did you think we wouldn’t be able to defeat you, Guinevere?”

She smiles back. “Yes. I never thought…I would lose. I suppose…this is the end for me.”

With that, the light leaves Guinevere’s eyes, and she is gone.

Saint looks past her, at Omnibus, who is at the other end of the bridge, sitting in her chair. “I hope I have made myself clear, Omnibus,” Saint-Germain says. “Cardia has become too important for me to lose. I will do what is necessary to protect her, even if that means turning against Idea.”

“And what about him?” Omnibus asks, gesturing towards Van Helsing. “Does he hold the same importance to you?”

Saint-Germain smiles. “He is also a very important individual to me, yes.”

Van blinks in surprise.

Omnibus looks at the group. Then, she sighs, as if resigned.

“Very well, Saint-Germain. I will let you live, though without your immortality, on one condition.”

Saint smiles. “I will do anything to be with them. Just name it, Omnibus.”

She smiles back. “Of course.

“There is someone who is threatening the future of this city with their actions. Azoth…a man from the underground. Someone whose way of thinking may adversely affect all of London.”

“Eliminate Azoth, and I will let you live in peace.”

Saint-Germain seems surprised by the request. But then, he nods. “Very well, Omnibus.”

Omnibus smiles. “Good.

“I have one more thing to tell you.”

“The true identity of Azoth is Jimmy A. Aleister. I believe the Human Weapon may know of him.”

Saint-Germain turns behind him to look at Van, whose eyes are filled with surprise.

“We have not been able to locate Azoth, but we suspect the Human Weapon, with his ties to Aleister, will have better luck.”

Omnibus smiles again. “Good luck to all of you.”

With that Omnibus wheels away from the bridge, and disappears into the mist.


	4. Chapter 4

Saint-Germain joins Cardia and Van Helsing on the other end of the bridge.

“Azoth…” Van Helsing says softly. “Aleister…is Azoth? That can’t be true.”

Saint-Germain smiles. “Omnibus has been gathering information about this world for a millennia. For her to be wrong is almost unthinkable.”

“I see,” says Van softly. Then, he lifts his head, resolute. “Twilight’s headquarters…the church. Perhaps he’s there. Let’s go.”

And so, the three of them head off into the night.

Soon, they arrive at the church.

With one swift motion, Van Helsing busts down the door.

“Aleister!” he says, his voice a roar. 

For a moment, no one answers.

Then, their eyes adjust to the light, and they gasp.

All across the church are bodies of Finis, laying this way and that as if broken. All of them appear to be dead. But killed by whom…

Van hears the sound of slow clapping from the other end of the church. He turns—

—and there he is.

Aleister.

Aleister gives Van Helsing a smirk. “Well, well, well. You’ve arrived just in time. I’ve just killed Finis and made sure he won’t ever come back.”

Saint-Germain shakes his head. “My, such violence. I can’t say I approve of your actions, Aleister. Or should I say, _Azoth_.

Aleister looks at Saint-Germain with surprise in his eyes. Then, Aleister smirks again. “I see. I should have expected my best compatriot and his companions to have figured it out.”

Van Helsing’s eyes widen. “So it’s true? You’re…”

“Yes. I am Azoth,” he replies, a gleam of madness in his eyes. He then shakes his head. “I will never be forgiven for my sins, nor for what I have done to you, Van Helsing.”

At that moment, Van Helsing’s eyes widen as a stroke of pain rushes through him. “You don’t mean…

“Hidden Strength…”

“Yes,” Aleister says with a smile. “You never knew, did you?”

“What are you talking about?”

Aleister smiles. “You’re the human weapon. Surely you should have figured out why. But if not…let me enlighten you.”

He smirks. “I have been infecting you with Hidden Strength for years now, in the hopes of building a compatriot who can truly understand my ways.

“Do you feel it, Van Helsing? Hidden Strength is taking over your body, your instincts. Soon, a lust for revenge will be all that you feel…just like me.”

Cardia steps back from Van, tentative. “Van Helsing?”

Van looks up at her, and one look at his cloudy eyes tells Cardia that this is not the man she knows—not the man she loves.

Van and Cardia look at each other, rage building in Van’s eyes. Then, unexpectedly—

—Van points his gun at Cardia. 

“You…you killed my family!” he says, his voice a roar.

Cardia’s heart pounds in her chest as she wonders what to do. At first, she thinks of taking off her gloves and melting the gun pointed at her, but she realizes she’ll probably be dead before she can remove a glove. But what else can she do right now…?

Then, someone reaches over, and forces the gun away from Cardia.

Cardia’s about to breathe a sigh of relief, and looks over to see…

…that it was Saint-Germain who moved the gun.

And it is now pointed at Saint-Germain’s own chest.

Saint gives Van one of his signature smiles. “She did not kill your family.

“It was me.”

Cardia gasps. “Saint—“

“So don’t hurt her. Hurt me, if you must. I would much prefer things that way.”

For a moment, the two men just stare at each other, Van’s stare holding his rage, and Saint-Germain’s with resignation.

Then, Saint-Germain closes his eyes, submitting to his fate.

At that last moment, Van Helsing forces the gun away from Saint—and shoots a single bullet past the man.

Cardia hears a surprised cry, and turns.

Aleister is looking on with surprise, a bullet having struck his heart.

He falls to the ground, and then, he is still.

Van closes his eyes.

With that, Van Helsing collapses to the ground, as if all the strength has left him at once.

He looks up at Cardia & Saint-Germain, & Cardia can see the clearness in his eyes. He’s no longer being controlled by Hidden Strength.

Van looks up at the both of them. “Cardia…Saint-Germain…I’m sorry. I put your lives in danger.”

Cardia shakes her head. “You have nothing to apologize for, Van Helsing. This is all Aleister’s fault, not yours.”

Van Helsing closes his eyes. “I’m glad…we were able to survive together.”  
He opens his eyes, and then, he smiles. “I love you, Cardia,” Van Helsing says. “And Saint-Germain…” he says, turning to the other man. “I care for you dearly. I’m glad this ended with neither of our lives being lost.”

“As am I,” Saint-Germain replies with a smile.

With that, Saint-Germain closes the distance between him and Van, and kisses the other man.

The kiss is gentle, yet selfishly loving, as Saint-Germain leans into Van. It’s as if Saint-Germain is releasing feelings that have long been held back within him. As if he has loved Van all this time, but never knew how to express it.

Finally, he releases the other man. Saint-Germain smiles. “I hope I have made my feelings quite clear?”

“Oh, you have,” Van says, smiling back.

With that, Saint-Germain unexpectedly laughs. “Good,” he says.

Cardia hugs both men. “I love you both, and I’m so glad you love each other too. And…that we were able to change our fates. Together.”

Both men smile as Cardia cuddles them, happy that they have secured for themselves a happy future.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t played Guardian of Rebirth in a while, so I may be a little confused on the details of Van & Saint’s routes while making this mishmash of both. If so, feel free to comment!


End file.
